


Born Again

by strifeandiscord



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 03:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strifeandiscord/pseuds/strifeandiscord
Summary: Otabek might have been alive for twenty-two years, but it was only on that first day when Yuri got on the back of his bike in Barcelona that he stopped feeling like he was always on the verge of suffocating, and finally started to breathe easily.In which Otabek reflects about how much Yuri means to him - and they fuck during the sunset.





	Born Again

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, I'm back on my otayuri bullshit so have whatever this is. this wasn't beta'ed and english is not my first language, so I apologize for any innacuracies - feel free to warn me if you spot any!
> 
> thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Ever since he can remember, Otabek Altin has always been a heavy sleeper. It didn't necessarily mean he would sleep all day or wake up later in the morning, but as soon as his head hits the pillow, it's highly unlikely he'll wake up during his rest.

On this particular morning, he wakes up from his sleep to the smell of burnt breakfast, thoughtfully crafted by his boyfriend, accompanied by the ruckus Yuri is making in the kitchen.

Otabek sighs deeply to himself. _Well, let's just hope he doesn't set the entire apartment on fire_.

Staying true to his stubborn nature, Yuri will keep insisting he should cook when truthfully, he can't. Despite being a gold medalist in figure skating (twice now), excelling in ballet almost as soon as he could walk (he can pratically walk on air), and being one of the most beautiful and strongest people Otabek has ever known, Yuri Plisetsky can't cook to save his life: he might be talented in many fields, but cooking is certainly not one of them, no matter how many times he fails at it _miserably_.

Otabek rises from his bed and quickly grabs his discarded pants from the floor, hitting his hip on the bedside table while putting them on with a lack of grace unbecoming for a renowned figure skater. He moves through his apartment in Almaty where they're staying in for a few days - when they're not competing, they usually go back and forth between their respective apartments in St. Petersburg and Almaty, training together and enjoying their precious time with each other as much as possible.

When he reaches the kitchen, Otabek can tell that whatever his boyfriend had in mind and decided to cook that morning was already far from salvageable from the smell of it, the charred mess glued to the frying pan later confirming as much. Yuri grunts to himself, putting the frying pan under the faucet and turning on the cold water, filling the small kitchen with smoke. His long hair is wet from the shower and the only piece of clothing he's wearing is Otabek's discarded black shirt from last night, a sight that makes the Kazahk man's heart falter slightly.

Otabek can't help but laugh. "Seriously, Yura, when are you going to give up?"

Yuri shoots him a venomous look. "I was cooking this for us, you ungrateful prick. I was trying to do something nice, for a change." He crosses his arms, his cheeks turning slightly red, the contrast between his angered expression and being dressed in Otabek's clothes truly a heartwarming vision.

 _He's too cute when tries to be mad at me._ Otabek can't help but be little more than enamored at Yuri's reprimand. He can't help but find it endearing how Yuri both manages to insult him and confess to the sweet gesture. He gets closer to the blond and reaches for his waist, pulling him into his arms. Yuri doesn't pull away, but doesn't immediately return the embrace either.

"I know, _zhanym_ ," Otabek mouths at Yuri's ear, feeling the blond strands of his hair pricke his cheeks. "But you're not sweet."

Yuri jabs his elbow into Otabek's side, ignoring his boyfriend's laugh. "Don't mock me, Altin! You're not funny," He rests his chin on his shoulder and pouts. "Idiot."

The Kazakh man smiles against Yuri's hair in response to the comment, knowing it's not ill-mannered. He loves to see his boyfriend smile, but sometimes a little teasing is fun too.

"I'm sorry, kitten. You know I'm just messing with you," He rests his head on top of Yuri's, a gesture which he soon might not be able to repeat given how quickly Yuri's growing lately.

Their peaceful silence is interrupted by the sound of bread popping out of the toaster.

"Well, at least you didn't burn the toast."

Another smack on his side has Otabek laughing loudly and Yuri also struggling to contain his own.

Otabek inhales the lavender and peppermint frangrace of Yuri's freshly washed hair, the distinctive smell of his boyfriend's shampoo invanding his nostrils. He always loves how Yuri smells, whether that may be sweet after a shower, musky and sweaty after a long night dancing together at the club, or the characteristic smell of sex when they lose themselves in each other. This last particular thought causes an idea to erupt in Otabek's mind, a perfect solution to the urgent problem of non-existent breakfast.

He starts with a kiss on the top of Yuri's head, forming a trail from his temple down to his chin, slowly and tantalizing until he reaches his lips, biting the lower one with enough force to make a suggestion.

Yuri quickly seems to catch up on his plan. "Tell me, Altin," Yuri opens his previously closed eyes and raises one blond eyebrow, the gesture as sharp as the smirk on his lips. "Would you like my ass for breakfast with some toast on the side?"

"I'd love to, Yura," He kisses Yuri more forcefully, feeling the blond smile against the kiss. "You are always so attentive to my cravings."

"Well, contrary to popular belief, I can be sweet when I want to."

Indeed, Yuri might not know how to cook without ruining the food and risk burning the entire building down, but he surely excels on satisfying Otabek's appetite. Otabek grabs the Russian's waist and turns him around, leaning their bodies against the counter. He gently pushes his long hair to the side, kissing his neck softly after.

Yuri sighs deeply. "Don't go soft on me, Altin. We don't want to waste more time."

"Of course not, love." Otabek's hands roam further down after that, fingers teasing every inch of Yuri's skin, slowly driving the blond man mad. Once he's satisfied, Otabek gets down on his knees, pulling Yuri's shirt - _his shirt_ \- so he can glimpse the full glory that is Yuri Plisetsky's backside. Carefully, he spreads Yuri's cheeks and glimpses at his entrance, a sight so arousing that Otabek feels the first few drops of precome run down his cock.

Staying true to Yuri's plea, Otabek starts licking his hole gently, his caresses careful and unrushed not to disrupt his boyfriend's pleasure. He gives Yuri time to adjust to the pressure of his tongue slipping in, the wet feel around his rim driving Yuri to madness.

"Y-Yes baby, just like that," With his arms leaning forward on the counter, Yuri dares to perch back on Otabek's face, the sensations spreading throughout his entire body. "Oh, right there, Beka."

His words elicit such a warm feeling inside Otabek that he can't help but smile a little against his boyfriend's ass, matching the strokes of his tongue with the hand now wrapped around Yuri's cock. The Russian's shuddering form betray his proximity to the peak of his pleasure, the tongue inside him lapping wildly where it touches, hitting that sweet spot over and over again.

When Yuri finally comes, Otabek's name escapes his mouth, his moans loud at first but soon turning into soft little whimpers as he rests his weight completely on the counter in front of him. Otabek finishes himself hurriedly, his strokes messy and not nearly as satisfying as Yuri's ass but just enough to offer some relief.

"You must have been really craving some breakfast, huh?"

Otabek laughs tenderly and rests his forehead against Yuri's backside. "Yes, I was," He kisses the blond's skin, the musky taste of him still delectable in his tongue. "I think I have a new favorite."

"Gross," Yuri groans and moves his hand towards the direction in which he assumes is Otabek's face, giving his cheek a weak slap and caressing it after. They stay like that for a few more moments, after which Otabek's knees start to protest from being against the hardness of the kitchen floor.

After having a more substantial breakfast consisting mostly of cold toast and tea, they both stay embraced lazily on the couch, Yuri actually dozing off a few times against Otabek's chest. The older man sighs deeply at the peaceful atmosphere of the apartment while running his fingers through the lustrous strands of his boyfriend's hair, careful not to disturb him. He loves how Yuri allows him to glimpse this, how content and untroubled he looks when he lets his guard down.

When he finally opens his eyes, Yuri looks back sleepily at Otabek and buries his face in the crook of his neck, a mixture between a yawn and a soft grunt escaping his mouth.  
It's the cutest noise Otabek has ever heard from his Yuri, a sound he can never get enough of no matter how many times he wakes up next to him.

"We should go out for a lunch," Yuri suggests. "Maybe go on a walk, after."

Otabek kisses his forehead and tightens his embrace on the blond. "Sounds like a plan, Yura."

"I mean, don't take it the wrong way," The Russian climbs up on top of his boyfriend, his knees touching the Kazakh's hips. "Breakfast was fun but we didn't actually eat anything tasty."

"Well, technically I did." Otabek smiles teasingly up at Yuri, kissing his lightly stubbled chin.

Yuri rolls his eyes but returns the smile nonetheless. "Right, Beka, but I highly doubt you can keep sustaining yourself on the sole nourishment of eating my ass."

"Is that a challenge?"

"I hate you."

Otabek laughs at his response, kicking his boyfriend to the side and pushing himself up from the couch. "C'mon then, let's get dressed."

Yuri smiles broadly at him and quickly follows, leaping onto Otabek's back and wrapping his long pale legs around his waist. Yuri presses a brief kiss on his cheek before resting his head on Otabek's shoulder.

"I love you, Beka," Yuri rubs his nose and lips on Otabek's ear, whispering sweet nothings to his lover. "More than I ever thought possible."

Hearing those words will never cease to make it hard for Otabek to breathe, as if there's not enough air in the room for him. His hands tighten their grasp on the back of Yuri's pale legs.

"Love you too, kitten."

There's the sound of the front door slamming after them not long after, leaving behind the silent and thankfully unburnt apartment. They decide on spending the day in Kok-Tobe mountain, the highest point in Almaty. There, they can have a pleasant lunch, stroll through the recreational area and even stay in the park to watch the sunset together.

While waiting for the red traffic light to turn green, Yuri starts humming to himself. Otabek can't really tell what song it is, Yuri's singing muffled over the roar of the bike and the helmets they're wearing. He can only hear a faint off-key tone that brings a smile to his face. To put it simply, Yuri is also not a very good singer, but there's something about being so secure and content next to each other that makes Otabek's chest heavy, almost as if there was an orchestra playing inside of his heart.

Once the traffic light finally turns green, they set off to their destination, the sound of Yuri's singing matched with the roar of his bike the sweetest symphony Otabek has ever heard.

***

They wander through the park area for the greater part of the afternoon, Yuri insisting avidly to stop by the petting zoo area and even to pose together for pictures at The Beatles Monument.

After their little stroll, they decide to settle down on the grass. They're both laying down on their blanket, Yuri's golden mop of hair laying on top of Otabek's lap, who in turn runs his fingers through it to help the Russian relax.

Soothed by his boyfriend's body under him and the sound of leaves swishing in the wind, Yuri inevitably falls asleep. Otabek swears he's never met someone who took as many naps as Yuri; it's almost as if he was actually a cat. Whenever he got the chance, he could fall asleep anytime, no matter the place.

There's still plenty of time before the sunset, so Otabek lets the blond rest, losing himself in his thoughts.

Sometimes, he wonders to himself if parallel universes are actually a thing, and if so, he thanks whatever powerful deity above for getting to live in this reality, where Yuri loves him back as much as he loves him.

At first, Otabek never expected such a thing to happen. They did meet as children, during a particularly difficult time for Otabek: not only was he training in a foreign country away from home, he was also somewhat inexperienced compared to the rest of his training mates, and so he was moved to the novice class in what was a sharp sting to his pride.

Nonetheless, moving to said class wasn't the worst thing that could've happened to him. There, he met Yuri Plisetsky for the first time. The Russian, only a child then, left a powerful impression on him. So powerful, in fact, that despite not being able to keep up with the rest of the kids, he was inspired by such display of talent. Without realizing it, Yuri taught Otabek a valuable lesson: that there was no right way to skate, and that whatever he was doing was completely pointless.

A full year away from home was needed before he was ready to train back in Almaty, but he was more motivated than ever. He loved what he was doing, and he was more than committed to make his country proud of him.

Years later, when he got as far as being qualified for the Grand Prix Final, it was not a surprise Yuri Plisetsky was also one of the final six competitors, right during his Senior debut.

When he first passed by Yuri in their hotel back in Barcelona, he had meant to say something, maybe even admit how honored he felt to be competing against the Ice Tiger of Russia (although Otabek was aware that might have been a bit _too much_.) Instead, he offered nothing in return to the _hey, what's with you asshole_ he got from Yuri, leaving the hotel as fast as he could.

Choosing to go for a ride on his rented bike to clear his thoughts, he decided to take a quick look on his social media after scrolling through lists of the hot spots of Barcelona. Also being an avid fan of Yuri's work, he occasionally went through his Instagram and even dared to check out some of the Yuri Angels' posts. Luckily for Otabek that day, they were what prompted him to go after Yuri, advertising a "manhunt" on the poor skater.

He remembers rescuing the Russian Fairy from the claws of his most avid fangirls, and the confused look on his face when he told Yuri to get on his bike. During that ride, the blond's arms around him felt stiff and awkward, growing more comfortable with each passing minute.

He remembers telling Yuri he had the eyes of a soldier, how the golden rays of the sunset had seemed to light Yuri's hair on fire, making him look fiercer and sharper. He looked beautiful and unreachable then, but never once did he make Otabek feel inferior, not even when they were competing against each other. They kept cheering and supporting each other throughout the competition, solidifying their friendship and forging a sense of mutual trust.

Now, he can't help but think about how far they've come, how distant those days seem to be even though the longing he feels for Yuri is still so vivid. He used to feel like he was watching Yuri's career unfold before him, cheering for him from the other side, not even being a part of his life. Even though they had different personalities, Otabek always thought they were alike - they were both strong-willed people who refused to give up at the very first inconvenience.

"You're thinking about something."

It takes a few seconds for Otabek to register where the sound came from, noticing how Yuri's eyes are now open and directly looking at him. Otabek's hands are still in Yuri's hair, as soft as the pale skin of the hand resting against his cheek.

"It's nothing, really." Yuri raises his eyebrow at the weak attempt at brushing off the subject.

"Beka," Yuri supports himself on his elbow, his face now close to Otabek's. "Don't hide your thoughts from me."

Yuri's voice is still so soft after waking up, making Otabek's heart clench in his chest and his cheeks warm. He realizes he's still so caught under Yuri's spell that the simplicity of him is enough to break through Otabek's walls.

"Sometimes I feel like," He hesitates at first, turning to his side so he can face his boyfriend better. "Like, I've waited my whole life for you."

The attentive expression on Yuri's face softens when they stare at each other, and Otabek knows Yuri would never judge him for what he's about to say.

"Ever since that day when I first saw you in Yakov's camp, I knew you would always be a part of my life," Yuri is smiling at him now, the mild nervousness Otabek felt moments before now completely gone. "I just never imagined it would be like this."

How could he ever begin to explain how this felt? How looking in each other's eyes feels like breathing after being denied air; touching feels as if a spark has been ignited on the point where their skin meets.

Yuri's kiss burns sweetly against his lips, and Otabek allows himself to be pushed down to their blanket, the weight of Yuri against him accelerating the pace of his heart. The Russian's hands climb higher into Otabek's hair, pushing lightly but with enough force to make Otabek's cock twitch with interest.

"I never really got to return the favor for sitting in your face this morning," He whispers suggestively in Otabek's ear, his hot breath making the Kazakh's skin tingle. "I think you deserve some compensation for your efforts."

Otabek opens his eyes and looks at Yuri's face, the contrast between the gold of his hair and the sun setting behind him creating a divine effect, the different tones of yellow and orange and red mixing into an array of fiery colors.

"You never have to," Yuri looks like he belongs in a painting, and Otabek feels like a mere mortal basking in the presence of a divine creature. "Just allowing me to touch you is more than enough, Yura."

If it was up to Otabek, Yuri would only know what softness feels like on his skin, how warmth feels in his heart, and how it feels to be loved back as much as you're willing to love.

Yuri seems to be on the verge of tears, quickly trying to disguise it by resting his forehead on Otabek's own while he caresses his cheekbone. After a few moments just focusing on each other's breaths, Yuri sits back again and looks down at his boyfriend with fake innocence.

"Such a shame then," He pouts slightly while tracing his finger on Otabek's clothed chest. "It's such a nice view out here. I almost swore you'd like me to ride you while watching the sunset and all."

Otabek almost chokes on his own spit. "Well, I never said no. I just told you didn't have to," He sits up and grabs Yuri's waist, pulling their bodies closer. "If that's what you really want..."

Yuri steals a quick kiss and smirks against Otabek's lips. "This is not about me, dumbass. So sit back, relax and enjoy the show."

They make advantage of the quiet spot they chose, surrounded by a few bushes that aid in concealing their current activities. Clothes are soon discarded from their bodies, and all Otabek can think about is that they might get caught by some passersby, but also that Yuri's mouth tastes like honey.

Otabek ever so slowly licks Yuri's bottom lip, feeling the weight of the small lube container being pressed against his palm - he doesn't remember seeing Yuri gathering some before leaving the apartment this morning but he also doesn't ask, assuming this was in his plans all along. Sneaky kitty.

Their tongues entwine sweetly while Otabek slowly inserts the first finger inside of Yuri, causing the blond to moan quietly against their kiss. The scorching touch of Yuri's hands on his skin leaves behind a tingling sensation wherever it touches. A second lube covered finger is added, and Yuri draws back from Otabek. He pushes his hands against the Kazakh's chest until his back connects with the blanket underneath them.

"Faster, Beka," Yuri's tone is urgent, the redness of his cheeks and neck quickly extending down to his upper chest. "The sun will set soon."

Otabek matches the third finger breaching Yuri's entrance with urgent strokes on his own cock, the blood rushing to his half hard member until it's fully erect. Yuri deems himself prepped enough and as soon as Otabek removes his fingers carefully, the feeling of emptiness inside Yuri is replaced with his boyfriend's cock.

Despite the desperation of their frantic movements, the whole world seems to slow around them. Otabek allows himself to be lost in their paradise, basking in the hues of orange and gold of the sunset; the only sounds are those of their bodies slapping against each other while Yuri rides him, almost as if electrifying the air around them.

They almost reach their peak at the same time, only separated by a few seconds. It's Yuri who comes first, the clenching of his ass around Otabek's dick the catalyst of his climax - Yuri still riding out their pleasure while biting the skin of Otabek's shoulder to conceal his strangled cries.

They lay back down on the blanket moments later after steadying their breaths, haphazardly trying to regain some modesty while putting some clothes back on their bodies - they're still in a public place, after all.

The sun has long set, but they remain embraced for a while longer, the magic of their moment still very much present. It's funny, Otabek thinks to himself, how sunsets with Yuri end up being some of the most important moments of his life, recalling that first sunset in Barcelona when they officially became friends.

Without realizing it, Otabek is lulled to sleep by the sound of Yuri's rambling, dozing off to delicate strokes against his cheekbones and love declarations whispered against his ear.

***

On the ride home, Yuri rests his head against Otabek's leather clad shoulder blades. The Kazakh man can almost sense the smile on the blond's face, as if mirroring his own.

The strength of the wind whipping against their bodies combined with the solidness of Yuri's arms wrapped around Otabek feel like home. He never really thought he might ever find someone like Yuri, who understands him so well, his flaws and his qualities, and loves all parts of him. They've come so far ever since their first meeting, from strangers to best friends, from best friends to being in a relationship, the other's partner in crime.

Otabek always had a hard time in making himself understood by some people, his reserved existence frequently misinterpreted by arrogance. With Yuri, he loved how it always felt comfortable to be around him, never having to force conversation and talk when he didn't feel like to. The silences shared between them were never awkward, even though they might have made Yuri uneasy at first; after all, the discovery of such friendship was new to both of them.

It was also hard for Otabek, in the beginning. How many times did he wonder to himself if he was getting too attached, too fast? He knew Yuri cared about him, but his insecurities and the weight of never feeling like he was good enough stuck with him for years. Even when he wasn't aware of the fact, Yuri was his inspirational force, and even now after breaking national records and being reminded frequently of how proud he's made his country and family, it's Yuri who constantly reminds Otabek of how he's more than enough.

Otabek might have been alive for twenty-two years, but it was only on that first day when Yuri got on the back of his bike in Barcelona that he stopped feeling like he was always on the verge of suffocating, and finally started to breathe easily.

 _I really hope he tries to cook breakfast again tomorrow_. 

The traffic lights turn green for them once again, Otabek's heart steadier than ever and echoing Yuri's own.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a hoe for comments and kudos, so those are always welcome <3 and thank you again for reading :) 
> 
> my tumblr is bigd-damianos, i want to start using it more to interact with the fandom so feel free to hit me up xx


End file.
